


Before and After

by BubbleKingdom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Blake Shelton - Freeform, M/M, Shevine, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleKingdom/pseuds/BubbleKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's been acting strange around Blake for the past few days so Blake starts thinking about when before he had met Adam and had been completely infatuated with the man and then when they did actually meet. A little Au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So, I was always interested in a fic where it's from Blake's perspective maybe now and a flashback of when he knew of Adam before the show, then when they first met, and now. :) 
> 
> Okay so most of the events in this story aren't true. I am pretty sure that most of them aren't but yeah comment, rate, review, you know tell me what you think and I hope you like it.

I couldn’t describe the feeling I felt sitting in that red chair that seemed to be the focal point of my life at this moment. Walking in to set just a few minutes ago I had been perfectly fine, not exactly happy but not angry or depressed either. The hair dresser had pulled my hair a little too hard while I was still in my dressing room but that was nothing that I would be upset over. It was when I walked over to where Christina had been standing over Adam’s chair was when I began to feel a little off.  
The second I saw the look on Adam’s face I knew that there was something wrong, he was sad or stressed or something because that usually wasn’t how he was. He usually radiated warmth and happiness. Just from the way he sat and looked cheered me up every day. Even on the days when I would walk into a taping tired or a little stressed out with life, his smile would make me stop in my tracks and just forget everything. Christina was talking to him about something that my ears had refused to pick up as all my senses were focused on the only person that mattered to me in the room right now and the fact that he wasn’t happy. I didn’t want to ask him in front of Christina and all of the crew so I walked over to the other side of the row of chairs and sat in my seat quietly.  
When Cee-Lo walked into the room, I couldn’t be sure how long it took as I was drowning in my thoughts about Adam, was when the director walked over and started telling us what we had to do. I didn’t want him to be unhappy, it made me feel a little on-edge knowing that he was in a bad mood and as conceited as it sounds, hadn’t cheered up because of me. Not like I had said a single word to him yet, but I felt that we had the type of friendship where the presence of the other could make everything all right, but it may have been one-sided.  
The director finished talking and we shot the scene pretty quickly, it was just a short intro scene or it could’ve been a commercial. I wasn’t really sure; it had all been a blur because my thoughts were all swirled around Adam. I turned to the man that had been clouding my head but all I caught of him was his back walking towards the door in a hurry. I was disappointed but seeing that red flannel shirt fit around his waist and those black skinny jeans hugging his legs so tightly was just enough to make up for it.  
I snapped my mind away from his body and ran towards the door as well, hoping to catch up with him in his dressing room. He had been acting strange for a while now, he didn’t text or tweet me as much anymore and those occasional late night drunk phone calls from him had completely stopped now as well. It was strange how much one man’s behaviour could affect me so much. Life before Adam was like one of those distant memories that you can’t even remember experiencing, there just something you know. Yet I remember every single second I’ve spent with Adam because who could possibly forget. 

**Flashback to before Blake met Adam**

 

I entered the small café and immediately felt out of place, this was a place for some of the more pretentious people that I knew, not the friends I felt comfortable around. However, I spotted Jason Aldean sitting in the back of the small shop and I immediately walked over to him sighing with relief.  
“Hey,” The cheerful man greeted as he stood up to shake hands with me.  
“Why’d you ask for us to meet here?” I asked as I looked around at the majority of the people who were on their phones sipping some obscenely long-named latte.  
“Oh come on, Blake,” He said as he took a sip of the cold drink in front of him. “We should see how the other side lives.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him, he would never be as open minded as he’s being right now.  
He laughed and took another sip of his drink. “Okay fine, I heard that Maroon 5 was going to be playing here and I didn’t want to delay our meeting or miss this.”  
“Maroon 5?” I asked him with pure astonishment in my voice. “Didn’t know you were a fan.”  
“I enjoy their music, it’s not a crime,” He said back defensively.  
I laughed and put my hands up in surrender. “Why are they playing at a small place like this?”  
Jason gave me a knowing smile. “Well, it’s supposed to be a small pro bono gig and not a lot of people know about it but I heard from a guy who heard from another guy.”  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Do you want to order anything?” He asked.  
“Oh god no!”  
Jason laughed loudly but before he could say anything else, the lights in the café went out and a soft glow of stage lights came from the front of the shop where all eyes turned. A soft melody began to play as a few people cheered when they realized that they were going to get music.  
Another bright set of lights came on that revealed the faces of the band and everybody inside the small establishment went insane. There were a few girls who screamed particularly loudly and the guys were still cheering and hollering. My eyes were stuck on the man standing in the front, legs spread in a dominating stance. My eyes followed up from his buff yet somehow scrawny body to his face. My eyes were first drawn to his eyes, those perfect green pupils shaped in the most beautiful shape. I trialed down to his lips and licked my own trying to control the direction my thoughts were going in.  
The man I had been so enticed by began to sing, but I couldn’t really hear the words. I was too focused on him, him and all of his perfection. Sometimes there was no other way to describe someone other than just perfect. Nothing but complete perfection was the only thought in my head.  
I looked at all of him once again and was getting a strange feeling in my stomach as I saw how happy he looked performing right there. How his hips moved to the rhythm of the song, how his eyes would squeeze shut when he tried to get the notes just right and when his eyes would open and he would see everything in front of him, how he would just smile. That smile, god, when people talk about something just melting their hearts, I never understood the feeling until now.  
Then right as I was lost in my thoughts and staring at him, I could’ve sworn that for a second those enchanting, green eyes of his turned to me and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.  
After the song had finished the band left the stage followed by a crowd of over excited girls. I talked to Jason as quickly as I could because I just wanted to get out of there. I started to feel overly self-conscious about the fact that somebody, anybody had seen me ogling the man who had stood singing just moments ago.  
One I was finally home and comfortable I ran to my computer and turned it on. My blood was racing through my veins like it would pop out of me any second now. I tried to calm myself with a few deep breaths but just let out shaky gasps for air. I googled Maroon 5 once my computer had turned on and I immediately found the name of the man who had done this to me. The man who would most likely be the object of my affection for a long time. Adam Levine.

**Skip ahead to current day**

 

I knocked on the door to Adam’s dressing room. “Hey man, it’s Blake.”  
A disgruntled, annoyed voice came from the other side of the door. “I’m not feeling well right now. Come back later.”  
“Come on, Adam,” I protested like a whiny little child. “You’ve barely said two words all day and I haven’t talked to you in like a week. What’s wrong with you?”  
There was no response from the other side of the door and I just stopped caring about his ‘privacy’ or whatever. I opened the door and I was shocked to see Adam lying on his black, leather couch fully dressed on his stomach with his long hands draped lazily over the side.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I asked him with irritation beginning to rise from within me. 

**Jump to when Blake and Adam first met**

 

I walked into the club and realized that this was going to be another one of those awkward days for me. It was completely dark other than the two bright, yellow lights on the stage that were focused on the dance floor where a large group of sweaty, adults were grinding against each other.  
My path was set straight for the back of the room where in a VIP area I would get to meet my three new future co-coaches on a reality singing competition. I don’t know whose dumb idea it was to do this in a club but I couldn’t’ complain. I was finally going to meet the man, that one person who had me completely love struck from just once glance and I had never even spoken to him before. My heart was beating faster and faster as I made it closer and closer to the curtain that was drawn up to separate the area from the rest of the club.  
I was greeted by two tall, muscly men in black t-shirts with a clipboard. After whispering my name to them they pushed the curtain aside to reveal a white, leather couch in the shape of a semi-circle where three people had already been seated with a black table filled with alcoholic drinks in the middle.  
“Blake!” Carson, one of the three people on the couch, greeted me. I had met him before already; he was going to be the new host of the show. He got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder while the other was holding a long, fruity drink with a straw. “Meet Christina,” He said pointing to the pretty blonde girl in a sparkling blue dress who waved enthusiastically at me and gave a beaming smile. Then Carson pointed at him. “And this is Adam.” Adam got up and shook my hand while simultaneously pulling me into a hug and away from Carson.  
“Hey,” He greeted once he pulled away and sat back down.  
“Guys this is Blake Shelton,” Carson told them as he sat on the couch again and invited me to sit down. Adam patted the empty spot beside him with a small smirk on his lips and I took him up on his offer, almost immediately sitting down next to him, our bodies’ way too close.  
“Where’s Cee-Lo?” I asked.  
“He’s probably going to be a while,” Christina told me as she picked her drink up off the table, a similar one to Carson’s. “I heard he’s always late.”  
“Well then let’s go party!” Adam said with excitement as he jumped up from the couch. “We’re celebrating aren’t we?”  
Christina laughed but agreed and I had nothing else to do but follow the two of them out with Carson close behind me. As soon as we walked out, Adam ran out onto the dance floor and was probably doing things he would be embarrassed about in the morning, but right now he clearly didn’t care. Watching him right now just gave me the strangest feeling of happiness, it was like him having fun and enjoying himself had transferred over to me even though I was just standing there staring at him.  
I moved over to the bar and ordered a coke, because I had to drive myself home. Clearly nobody else was worried about that as Carson had gotten trashed and left with some girl a while ago, Christina had drunk more than she weighed but was sitting at the bar with me now and then there was Adam who was still on the dance floor, even after three hours his only break was when he came over to the bar and ordered a scotch and soda neat, which he downed as quick as possible and then moved back to the dance floor. Watching had been all the entertainment I needed but I engaged conversation with the people who came up to me as to not be too obvious in front of everyone about my fascination with the man.  
I turned back over to Christina and she had her head in her hands as she struggled to stay awake. “Want me to drive you home?” I asked her concerned about how she was going to arrive there.  
She looked up and gave me a tired smile. “No, I’ll call my driver.” After looking back over at Adam she turned back to me and gave me a sly smile. “You should worry about getting Mr. Rockstar home.”  
I chuckled helping Christina up but she patted my arm and said that she would be fine. Looking back at the dance floor, I saw Adam dancing in between an over excited girl and a man who may or may not have been purposely grinding against him. Adam caught my eye and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he began to make his way over towards me at the bar, probably to get the energy he needed to keep going.  
He leaned on the counter on his elbows and turned his head towards me. His red, flannel shirt had been rolled up to the elbows, revealing his tattoo sleeve and small, yet muscular arms. His black, skinny jeans were hanging tightly around his waist as his back was pushed out.  
“Maybe I should drive you home now,” I suggested as he ordered his drink.  
He smirked and licked his lower lip. “You’re such a gentleman.”  
I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. “I try, you know.”  
He turned his body towards me so he was leaning all on his right arm and he ran his hand through his hair with his right hand. “I can take myself home.”  
I laughed at him. “Yeah right, you’re more hammered than a goddamn hammer.”  
He snorted out a laugh and picked up the glass the bartender placed in front of him and drank it down in one sip. “That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard in my life.”  
“You laughed,” I said back defensively.  
He smiled. “So you’re probably not going to let me drive myself home right?”  
I nodded. “You’re not as dumb as you look.”  
He smacked me on my arm and I stuck my lower lip out at him, putting on my best pouty face which earned a hearty laugh from him that made him throw his head back. I felt the most wonderful feeling of satisfaction for making him laugh like that.  
“Well, let’s go then,” He said as he pushed himself up and placed a few bills on the counter from his pocket. He started walking towards the door but staggered a little so I placed an arm around him to steady him and we walked out of the club like that. I placed him in the passenger seat of my car and walked over to the other side to my door.  
Once I started the car we had been driving for less than ten seconds before Adam nodded off, his head falling back against the head rest. I looked at him and couldn’t help but think that this was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. I realized that I had no idea where he lived so I had to drive to my house and he could crash there for the night and I’d drive him back to the club in the morning to get his car.  
I pulled up in my driveway and walked over to the other side to get the drunk, passed out rock star and I carried him in my arms bridal style to the front door. He had awoken a little and had wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his face deep into my neck. I could feel his stubble tickling against my bare skin and every single one of his breaths trickling down my back would shoot electricity to every bone in my body.  
I was now inside the house and I carried Adam up the stairs and placed him gently into my bed, covering him with the black comforter and taking off his shoes and socks for him. I walked back over to him and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. I stared down at the most gorgeous human being I had ever met and was puzzled at how yesterday we had never spoken to one another but now he was sleeping in my bed. Life is just weird like that I guess.  
I was going to walk away when an arm grabbed my wrist in the dark; I turned to see Adam looking up at me through half lidded eyes. He was obviously still very drunk and now very tired so he wasn’t doing anything logical whatsoever right now.  
“Stay with me?” He asked.  
“You need to sleep,” I told him half-heartedly.  
“I don’t want to sleep alone.” He said it like it was some sort of confession and it made me feel like my stomach was about to explode.  
“Are you sure?” I asked him trying not to give into what I really wanted but my inner desires obviously powered through.  
He nodded and I let of a conflicted sigh.  
I took my shoes off and climbed over to the other side of the bed, thankful that it was large. I was trying to put as much distance between the drunken rock star and myself but it wasn’t working very well. He rolled over and placed a hand on my chest and I draped my arm around him so that his head was resting on my arm and his face cradled into my neck. I don’t know why but this felt so strangely right to me, like this is what I was working towards that first day when I saw him performing in that small café. Like this is what I knew was meant for us to be the moment he had hugged me when he was greeting me in that club. I couldn’t hide from it anymore because I was just so in love with this man, because even though I had just officially met him today, this is the feeling that everyone tells you about when you’re young and optimistic about finding the one for you. This is exactly how love should feel because this feeling right now is just so perfect that nobody in the world could take it away from me. I felt powerful because of him. I felt amazing because of Adam. 

**Skip to Present Day**

 

“Blake,” A small voice said lazily that I could hardly believe belonged to Adam.  
“Are you okay?” I asked him as I went over to sit beside him on the couch. I took the arm that was draped over the couch and placed it gently back on the couch.  
He shot up from where he was lying into an upright position. “No, Blake! I’m not fucking okay!”  
I put my hands up in defense and got up from the couch. “What the hell has been wrong with you lately?” I demanded as I stood over where he was sitting with my arms crossed around my chest angrily.  
He threw his head into his hands and tugged at his hair in frustration. “You are so stupid sometimes. Did you know that, Shelton?”  
I stared at him blankly, not sure if I should be offended and walk out or actually answer his question. “What did I do to you?” I shot back.  
Adam took his head out of his hand and a look of indecisiveness flashed over that flawless face of his as he stood up and tried to assert some of his dominance back. “You are probably the most clueless person I’ve ever met in my life, you giant jackass.”  
“What the hell are you going on about?” I demanded starting to get a little frustrated with his cryptic way of speaking.  
Before I could say anymore, before I could process what was happening, before I could even take a glance at his face, he came towards me and he crashed his lips against mine. In that moment I had never been more confused in my life, but the first thought that popped up in my head was the one that I would follow. I have to kiss him back.  
I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss, wanting to get as much of his taste as possible. That sublime taste in his mouth of alcohol and a light touch of mint was making my head spin. My hand dropped down from his neck and both my arms wrapped around his waist to pull his body closer into me. He took that opportunity to shoot his tongue into my mouth with such speed it left me at awe for a second and in that second he was exploring every inch of my mouth with his skilled tongue. I didn’t even care that I was letting him take dominance of this kiss. I was kissing him and what an impeccable kiss it was. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I took his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it gently, earning a small, beautiful moan from him. I sucked on it a little harder and the moan he let out that time sent vibrations down my throat.  
We pulled away when suddenly the need for air had become too great to ignore and I looked at him blankly. “So that’s what you were talking about?” I asked him with confusion.  
He laughed and let out a little yawn. “I’m so tired.”  
“When was the last time you slept?” I asked him as I wrapped an arm around his waist again to pull him back against my chest.  
He shrugged his shoulders. “My nights were spent thinking about other things.” The small smirk that played at his lips sent chills down my spine and he looked up at me with the most innocent green eyes I had ever seen in my life.  
I rolled my eyes at him but still placed a small, slow kiss on his lips. When I pulled away his eyes were closed and he rested his head against my chest and I realized that he must have actually been really tired. I picked him up bridal style and placed him on the couch as gently as I could, taking off his socks and shoes for him.  
As I was going to walk away a hand reached out a grabbed my wrist. “Don’t leave me,” His small voice said pleadingly.  
I smiled at him widely and picked him up from the couch again and then lied on it myself and placed the little rock star over me. He cradled his face into my neck and place a small kiss there before drifting off to sleep. His every breath, his every little movement, I could feel it all and it honestly felt fantastic. What I was feeling right now, this feeling, it was definitely love because I had never experienced anything more beautiful in my life than this moment and I felt powerful because of him. I felt amazing because of Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so there's an alternate ending to this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/971124 And please comment or review because I love hearing feedback :)


End file.
